Titania
by Ishandra
Summary: Evergreen parle du titre de Titania.


**C'est un One-shot que j'ai fait pour un concours, Je souhaite précisé qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tous viennent du manga Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Titania, un nom qui semble se répéter inlassablement dans ma tête. C'est avec une certaine volupté que je prends grand plaisir à prononcer ce mot. Une signification magique -reine des fées-. Elle prend alors une ampleur colossale! Seuls les ignorants bafoueraient ce titre tellement précieux. Titania, voilà que je me sentais proche de ce nom et pourtant celui-ci est loin de moi.

J'étais à nouveau plongée dans mes pensées alors que mes lèvres trempaient dans mon alcool préféré, je restais silencieuse observant cette pagaille qui m'entourait. J'ai déposé ma boisson sur la table, soupirant légèrement par la même occasion. Je me sentais quelques fois lasser par cet entourage bruyant…

Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus célèbre dans Fiore et dire que j'avais intégré cette –famille- pour son nom. Fairy… Ou plutôt je devrais dire fée ! Voilà un rêve d'enfant qui m'a toujours poursuit, c'est lui qui m'a poussé à garder la tête haute, c'est lui qui nourrissait ma haine et c'est encore lui qui reste mon but ultime.

J'avais remonté légèrement mes lunettes sur mon nez et je scannais d'un œil distrait la salle principale de la guilde. Pourtant une rousse en armure n'échappa pas à mon regard. Erza, voilà que ce prénom me donnait un goût âcre dans la bouche. Une sensation désagréable semblait étreindre mon cœur… Même si il m'était dur d'accepter cette réalité, la jalousie semblait m'habiter et le goût de la compétition était comme une flamme ardente. L'idée d'un jour pouvoir lui arracher cette victoire de plus en plus alléchante était vraiment tentante.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le titre de -Reine des fées- avait été donné à Erza Scarlet. Elle n'a rien d'une fée, elle n'a pas la passion des fées comme moi je l'ai ! Je n'oublierais jamais la fois où le maître Makarof nous annonça la futur Titania.

* * *

Evergreen venait de rentrer une de ces énièmes missions solos, grâce à son pouvoir, elle avait gagné une certaine notoriété dans la guilde. Elle était surtout très célèbre pour son côté antisociale et solitaire. La jeune femme ne laissait personne l'approcher, elle n'était pas là pour établir des contacts avec les autres ! Toute personne qui essayait d'entraver son parcours, pouvait avoir le malheur de se retrouver changé en pierre. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Fairy Tail cherchait une Titania, Evergreen se donnait au maximum afin d'acquérir ce titre prestigieux qui semblait occuper toutes ces pensées.

Voilà qu'elle se trouvait légèrement accouder au bar, elle était nerveuse. Le stress semblait la rongé petit par petit. Après tout, aujourd'hui, la proclamation au titre de -Reine des fées- était en jeu. La jeune femme maudissait Makarof pour le temps qu'il prenait, le faisait-t-il exprès ? Elle en était presque convaincue !

Le maître de la guilde fit son apparition sur la petite scène, il toussota légèrement afin d'obtenir l'attention de tous les mages. Etonnement chaque membre était silencieux, tous se trouvant dans une certaine incertitude cherchant à connaître le verdict.

« Après moult réfléxion, j'ai enfin décidé qui serait Titania, et qui dès lors porterait avec fierté le nom de notre guilde et de tous ces membres. » Makarof se tût, il semblait que cela dura une éternité aux yeux d'Evergreen. « Erza Scarlet, je te prie de… »

Voilà, que le temps semblait s'être ralentit, les paroles du maître ne l'atteignait plus. La seule personne que la jeune fée regardait avec mépris et incompréhension, était cette mage aux cheveux roux. La haine, la jalousie et une certaine tristesse avaient submergé d'un coup Evergreen. Elle observait cette Erza, et elle la détestait d'avoir cet air peut satisfait… Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de son adversaire l'indifférence de devenir -Reine des fées-.

C'est de là que son pouvoir magique c'est alors décuplé, goûtant aux plaisirs de faire souffrir chaque mage qui l'abordait. C'est aussi à cette époque qu'Evergreen rejoignit l'unité des Raijins. Luxus avait su saisir l'énorme potentiel que la jeune femme émettait.

* * *

L'unité des Raijins…Un léger sourire quitta mes lèvres, je regardais mes coéquipiers sur lequel j'ai toujours pu compter, même si, ils se sont déjà comportés comme de véritables ingrats. Enfin, Je me souviens encore de l'année où nous avons participé vainement à la bataille de Fairy Tail. Notre objectif, réaliser les idéaux de Luxus. Un souvenir qui me reste douloureux ! Comment, ne puis-je pas oublier ma défaite…Et dire que c'est Erza qui m'a vaincu. Ce qui me toucha fort dans notre combat, se fût le faite qu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'où le nom Titania lui avait été donnée. Je ne pouvais, Je ne peux tolérer un tel affront envers un titre aussi prestigieux. Ne comprenait-t-elle pas l'importance de s'appeler -Reine des fées- ? Était-t-elle tellement aveugler par l'égoïsme qu'elle ne voyait pas combien ce nom me tenait à cœur ? Pourtant ma haine a commencé dès lors à s'estomper et d'autres sentiments qui m'étaient jusque-là inconnu apparurent.

J'ai terminé mon verre d'alcool, j'ai tourné la tête et pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai échangé un regard avec Erza Scarlet. Notre échange était certes court mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux et elle dans les miens ce goût de la compétition. Nous sommes à la fin du troisième jour des grands jeux magiques, Titania a vaincu 100 monstres. Pourtant mon objectif reste inébranlable, je n'ai peut-être aucune chance mais je tenterais d'assouvir ma soif de la vaincre. Si ce n'est plus le feu de la haine qui brûle au fond de moi, maintenant, c'est bien le feu de la compétition qui m'irradie de l'intérieur.

« Erza Scarlet, rappelle-toi que le titre de Titania, Reine des fées, me revient de droit ! »

* * *

**C'est une vrai catastrophe cet Os donc pitié soyer indulgent. J'ai le sentiment que je vais goûter à beaucoup de tomates O.O"**


End file.
